Life Lessons from The Sims 2
by Moonlit-Jeannie
Summary: Lizzie discovers Edwin playing The Sims 2 when he is supposed to be working on a paper for Derek. What does The Sims 2 know that the family doesn’t? Implied Dasey.


**Title: **Life Lessons from The Sims 2

**Author: **Allie

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Life with Derek or The Sims 2. I also do not own Goldfish or Swedish Fish.

**Summary: **Lizzie discovers Edwin playing The Sims 2 when he is supposed to be working on a paper for Derek. What does The Sims 2 know that the family doesn't? Dasey.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know it's short, but that's the way it had to be. If this was any longer, it'd probably get annoying, not that it isn't annoying already. Everything that happens to the family in the game are real events that happened to the family while I play The Sims 2, it's really creepy, but everyone looks exactly the same, but animated in the game.

-----

"What are you doing? I thought you were writing Derek's science report."

Edwin turns around from the computer and quickly turns off the monitor before Lizzie can see anything.

"I was. I was, um, working on Derek's report."

"Oh yeah? I thought I heard music."

Lizzie moves around to the side of the computer to turn on the monitor and Edwin tries to stop her. He's fast, but Lizzie's fast.

"You're playing The Sims 2? Edwin, seriously, you're getting to be like Derek, not doing your homework because you're busy playing a computer or video game."

"I thought you didn't want me to do Derek's homework."

"I don't, but you're wasting your time playing The Sims?"

"I'm not, it's our family, see? There's Marti, playing in the toilet…"

Lizzie raises her eyebrow.

"Where are Mom and George?"

"My dad tried to cook and he died in a fire, but I didn't save the game so he came back to life. Now he's at work as a mascot for a sports team. Your mom… I really don't know where she is."

Lizzie raises the other eyebrow so that both eyebrows are now almost to her hairline.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, we're at school, but it says that we'll both be sent to military school if we don't start studying and get our grades up."

"Why don't we study?"

"It always says that we're depressed. The Sims sucks, everyone's always depressed."

A shrill cry is heard from the speakers and Edwin clicks on the first floor.

"Whose baby? Did Sim George and Mom have a baby?"

"It's theirs," Edwin explains and motions to a couple attached at the lips not far from the baby. "They won't stop making out and take care of their baby."

"Wait, who are they?" Lizzie asks.

Edwin is busy clicking around on the screen trying to get the couple to stop making out and start taking care of their baby. They finally part and the guy walks over to the bassinet and starts playing with the baby.

"Is that Derek?"

Edwin nods.

"Yeah, that's Derek. Seriously, the reality of this game is so off. I create their characters and they fight for two seconds, then suddenly they make out… all the time. They won't go to school because they're making out, they won't go to work because they're making out, they can't even make it to the bathroom on time because they're making out! And sometimes, they're making out in the bathroom."

"Wait, you mean that's Casey?"

"Yepp."

"And that's their baby?"

"Yepp."

"Weird, you're right the reality on this game is really off. Derek and Casey hate each other."

-----

A couple a few rooms down part for air.

"Do you think they know?"

"Are you kidding? It's your mom and my dad, they don't notice anything that's going on in this house."

Casey nods in agreement.

"That's true, but what about Lizzie and Edwin? If anyone would know, it would be them."

"Edwin's busy working on a twenty page science paper for me. He doesn't suspect a thing," Derek reassures in attempt to calm her nerves.

"You mean the two page science paper that I helped you write yesterday?"

Derek grins, "That would be the one." He pauses for a moment before he leans in again. "Okay, enough chit-chat."

-----

"Daphne! You lied! I don't see any fish in the toilet," a six year old squeals.

She pauses a moment as if listening to someone say something before continuing.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that it was a joke? I'm telling Smerek."

Marti listens again before she nods her head enthusiastically.

"You're right! Swedish Fish and Goldfish are fish and they're yummy too! I think we have some downstairs."

She runs out of the bathroom, not bothering to wash her hands and downstairs to the kitchen to get an afternoon snack.

-----

"Hey! There's my mom, what's she doing?" Lizzie asks confused.

"She's swimming. Crap! I knew I forgot to put ladders in," Edwin smacks a hand to his forehead. "I'm surprised that she isn't dead yet."

A short bar of daunting music is heard and Edwin looks sheepish while Lizzie glares at him.

"Oops, I guess I spoke too soon. Look at it this way, at least Sim Casey and Derek can live happily ever after, they won't be step-siblings anymore."

"Not funny, Edwin."

"I just won't save the game, it worked with Dad."

"Hey! Derek isn't playing with the baby anymore, what's he doing?"

Edwin double clicks on the Derek icon and the screen moves over to his character.

"He's making out with Casey again."


End file.
